mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert Melendez vs. Mitsuhiro Ishida 2
The fight was for the Strikeforce interim title with Gilbert Melendez defending. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Ishida landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five left. Melendez stuffed a double. Melendez blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Melendez landed an inside leg kick and a right hand. Four minutes. Melendez was staying patient and stalking. The crowd booed. Melendez stuffed a single and kneed the face and they broke. Ishida missed an inside leg kick with three thirty-five. Melendez landed a short right hand counter. Three fifteen. Ishida isn't throwing any hands. He landed an inside leg kick and ate a counter right. Three minutes. Ishida had some redness on his forehead. He missed an inside leg kick and ate a counter right and dodged a left hook. He ate an inside leg kick. Two thirty-five. Ishida landed a right and ate a counter left hook. Ishida was blinking. Two fifteen. He had taken that hook on the nose. Two minutes. Melendez stuffed a single, Ishida kept trying. Melendez kept defending it though with an underhook. One thirty as Ishida finally got it. He had the back. Melendez stood and Ishida dragged him back down. One fifteen as Melendez stood and kneed the body in the clinch. He got a double himself to half-guard. One minute. Ishida was holding a headlock, not a full guillotine lock though. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Melendez landed five short knees to the legs. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Ishida blocked a left hook and a right hand. Four thirty-five. Melendez landed an excellent stiff jab. He landed an inside leg kick. Four fifteen. Melendez landed a straight right, barely missed actually. Four minutes as Melendez landed a nice jab catching Ishida backing off, and again. Ishida tried another single, Melendez stuffed it sprawling. Melendez kneed the body as they clinched. Three thirty-five. Ishida kneed the thigh. Three fifteen. Melendez kneed the body and landed an elbow inside. Melendez stuffed another quick single and they broke. Three minutes. Ishida was blinking, his mouth was open, his ear was bleeding. Ishida landed a leg kick and ate a right hand and dodged an uppercut. Two thirty-five. Melendez landed a jab. Two fifteen. Melendez dodged a left hand and landed one himself. He landed a body shot and a pair of right hooks and stuffed another single with two minutes left. He landed five lefts to the ear and another three. Another and another. Another and another. One thirty-five. Melendez got a big double to guard. Melendez had the back now. One fifteen. Melendez stuffed another single. Melendez was cut on the top of the head. Melendez kneed the body and again with one minute, that second one hurt. Another big knee. Ishida was gassed. Two big uppercuts in under. Ishida stood to the clinch. Thirty-five as Melendez landed three big body shots. They broke and exchanged and avoided. Fifteen. Melendez blocked a body kick, Ishida fell, they scrambled and stood as the second round ended. The third round began. Melendez landed an inside leg kick. Ishida's shorts had blood on them. He landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Melendez landed a right hand. They exchanged missing. Melendez landed a jab and ate one to the chin. Four fifteen. Ishida landed an inside leg kick and stuffed a single. Four minutes. Ishida landed an inside leg kick. Ishida missed another a bit later. Three thirty-five. Melendez landed a body jab nicely. Ishida landed an inside leg kick. Three fifteen and Melendez landed a jab. Melendez landed a nice jab. Three minutes. Ishida landed an inside leg kick and Melendez stuffed a single-leg attempt. Melendez kneed the body and landed a left hook as well that dropped Ishida and he was all over him landing big shots on top. Two thirty-five. Melendez landed two lefts in under. He had the back. He turned back to the front and kneed the body. Ishida retained guard. Two fifteen. Melendez landed three good body shots nicely. Those hurt. He landed a big right and a left. He landed a hammerfist. Two minutes. One thirty-five left as Melendez had the back. He landed a right in under and another. He nearly had the choke but let it go. He had it again almost. He had both hooks though. One fifteen. Melendez landed four big shtos in under, five more, adding a left in. Seven or eight more rights and lefts and Herb stopped it. The crowd roared.